Finsternis
by Shinigami Crawford
Summary: Mit tehetsz, ha a nyakadba sóznak egy idegen nőt, akit csak titkok vesznek körül? Ha közben van egy életed, amely bérgyilkosként alapból nehéz? Ha eljött az ideje a végső el ill. leszámolásnak? És persze még szerelmes is vagy?Élj együtt mindezzel.


**Prologue**

A nyitott ablakon át bekíváncsiskodó telihold fénye körbeölelte a hatalmasszor-jókora ágyon fekvő párt. Testükön leheletnyi verítékfilm csillogott. Elégedetten, az örökkévalóság ízét kóstolgatva simogatták a bújó, ölelő kedves testét. Nem zavarta őket a holdfény, sem a külvilág. De legfőképpen nem engedték, hogy idillüket szétrombolja az elkövetkező nap árnya.

Apró csókokat váltva, beszédes tekintetekben fürödve, suttogva élvezték együttlétüket. Talán a félelem, de minden bizonnyal a szerelem számlájára írható, hogy a másikkal nem tudván betelni, szerelmezésüket újra kezdték. És már-már a teljes kimerülés határán, de még mindig a folytatáson gondolkoztak, nem bízván abban, hogy lesz-e holnap.

A hatalmas raktár épületének falait robbanások rázták, bontották. A falakon belülről átkozódás, fegyverlövések, verekedés hangja zavarta, az amúgy nyugalmasnak ígérkezett éjszakát.

Két árnyalak suhant a folyosókon, nesztelenül, szinte úgy tűnt, nehéz katonai bakancsaik nem is érnek a fehér járólapokkal rakott padlóhoz. Tudták, az életükkel játszanak, ha akár csak egy neszt is engednek hallatszani.

De hiába minden igyekezetük, bár sikeresen befejezték küldetésüket, távoztukban mégis lebuktak. Erős, Uzikban és Magnumokban végződő karok, vérszomjas tekintetek szegeződtek rájuk. Majd esetleges menekülésüket megelőzve az épület szívébe, a hírhedett Főnök színe elé taszigálták, löködték őket.

Sem a srác, sem a lány nem mutatott a külvilág irányába érzelmeket, de belülről halálféltek. Hiszen tudták, az általuk elhelyezett bombák sorából a legutolsó, mely arra hivatott, hogy az épületet a földdel tegye egyenlővé, nemsokára robban. Legjobb esetben is már csak perceik voltak hátra.

A Főnök, arcán gúnyos és elégedett mosollyal járta körül a párost, majd kézparancsával kiürítette termet, őket egy tartóoszlophoz bilincseltetve. Testőrei kíséretében a Főnök is távozott a végvonagló épületből.

Már csak ketten voltak. Homlokukon, testükön félelemveríték. Akárhogyan is próbáltak, szabadulni nem tudtak. Egy robbanás, pont a felettük lévő raktárhelyiségben. Ez az épületet még nem döntötte össze, de a plafont a fejükre omlasztotta. A srác végső kétségbeesésében és kedvesét félve elhatározásra jutott, bár ez eddig sem volt kérdéses: nem hagyhatja a lányt itt, főleg nem így meghalni. Száját összeszorítva elpatintotta két kezén a hüvelykujj izületeit, s bár egy pillanatig átsuhant agyán, hogy ha ez orvosilag nem lesz kezelve, kezét szinte használni sem tudja többé; lehúzta csuklójáról a bilincseket. Ájulás környékezte a fájdalomtól, de nem hagyta, hogy teste önmagába omoljon.

A lányt kézen fogva futottak a még utolsó biztos menekülési útvonalon, melyet direkt hasonló helyzetre terveztek be támadásukba. Kami látta lelküket, mégsem szívesen használták ezt. Már csak pár lépés... már csak pár lépés. Noszogatta őket az élni akarás.

De már elkéstek. Hatalmas detonáció rázta meg a még ép falakat. Mintha lábuk alól húzták volna ki a talajt. Tégladarabok, fadarabok hullottak köröttük, egyik-másik őket is eltalálta. Aztán egy hatalmas reccsenés. Egyszerre néztek fel, s ereikben megfagyott a vér. Egy hatalmas gerenda zuhant feléjük, mely korábban a plafont tartotta. Kétféleképpen cselekedtek. Míg a lány a rettegéstől földbe gyökerezett lábakkal szorította kedvese ujjait, a fiú a lány megtaszítva a biztonságba lökte őt. A lány kiáltani akart, de egy újabb roppanás torkára fojtotta a szót. A következő gerenda pontosan oda esett, ahol a srác ezredmásodpercekkel korábban állt. Csak gyorsasága mentette meg. Megmentette-e? Hiszen nem tudott máshova menekülni, csak abba az irányba, ahonnan éppen szabadulni vágyott.

Előtte, mögötte, körötte haláltáncát járta az épület, tűz ette a gerendákat, a falakat, mely irányába kúszott. Tudta, nincs tovább. Csak az vigasztalta, hogy a lány, akit az életénél is jobban szeretett, s alig két napja a felesége is volt, biztonságban állt, kint, a szabad ég alatt.

A lányra nézett. Szeme még egyszer, utoljára végigsimított az arcvonásokon, a karcsú, szinte macskaszerű alakon. Majd tekintetük egybe forrt. Füsttől, melegtől mart torkán, csak pár szót tudott kierőltetni.

- Szeretlek Little One... kérlek... élj...

Aztán teljesen körbeölelte a tűz, s a végszenvedő falak is magukba omlottak.

- BRADLEY!

A lány csak állt, nézte az épületet faló lángokat. Majd lassan megfordult, és elindult... életre kárhoztatva...

Folyt.köv.


End file.
